


What's Sleep?

by y0w0suke



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read, Short & Sweet, can't sleep, make Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 10:36:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20308096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/y0w0suke/pseuds/y0w0suke
Summary: "Was it that nightmare again?"Ryuji looks down, before nodding softly. Akechi smiles softly, putting his cup of coffee on the table and leading Ryuji over to the couch. "Want to talk about it?"





	What's Sleep?

**Author's Note:**

> Uh  
I made this at..2 am  
When I can't sleep on a school night  
Anyway  
Here-  
A short and sweet Fic of Goro comforting Ryuji

Ryuji jolts out of his sleep, panting fast as tears swells up in his eyes. He looks over at his alarm clock, shaking softly. What time is it? 11 PM? When he has classes in the morning tomorrow? The blond shakes his head and gets out of bed, rubbing the tears out of his eyes and going downstairs to get something to drink, only to see..Goro?

  
"Babe?" Ryuji says softly, tilting his head. "What..are you doing up?"

  
  
The detective looks at his boyfriend, a tired smile on his face. "I just got back from work.." he sighs softly, rubbing his eyes. "And what are you doing up?"

  
  
The blond freezes, bitting his lips softly. "I..uh..couldn't sleep..?" The red eye boy squints his eyes, not believing a word he said. "Was it that nightmare again?"

  
  
Ryuji looks down, before nodding softly. Akechi smiles softly, putting his cup of coffee on the table and leading Ryuji over to the couch. "Want to talk about it?"

  
  
Ryuji instinctively leans his head on his boyfriends sholder, sighing softly. "It..it's nothing-"

  
  
"Come on Sakamoto.."

  
  
Ryuji winces, but sighs. "It was the one where you died because of shadows.." the blond whimpers, closing his eyes tightly. "I..I was frozen because the shadow knocked me down, a-and.." He can feel the tears start to come back.  
  
"Y-you pushed me out of the way of a fatal blow and you.." he can feel his breathing picking up, his heart beat quickening. The tiny voice in his head getting louder.

  
_'Even in your dreams you can't protect him.'_

  
  
_'Why on earth does he love someone like you when you can bearly make it though highschool, let alone college?'_

_'Failure failure f**ailure-'**_

"Hey."

  
  
Goro cups Ryuji's cheeks, trying to calm the shaking boy down. "Hey, Ryuji, babe, it's ok. Breath slowly and count to 5." Akechi says in a soft voice, stroking the tears away from the blond's face.

  
  
Ryuji takes a deep breath, counting to 5 before exhaling. He did this over and over again until he thinks he's calmed down. He opens his eyes to see his wonderful boyfriend, smiling softly at him. "Better?"

  
  
"..y..yea.." Ryuji says softly, leaning his head on Goro's chest.

  
  
"..what did I do to deserve you?" He asks softly, staring up at Akechi. The brown hair boy chuckles, ruffling Ryuji's hair. "You just being you."

  
  
After a few minutes, Goro stands up, confusing the other. "W-wha-"

  
  
"Let's go to bed." He smiles. "It's more comfortable than this couch that's for sure."

  
  
The blond sits there for a moment, before chuckling softly. "Yea...yea that sounds wonderful right now."


End file.
